


Playbills, Will, Like Porn

by SlipOfAScribe



Category: Glee
Genre: Early Work, Early in Canon, M/M, Male Slash, Rival Sex, Romantic Friendship, Shameless Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipOfAScribe/pseuds/SlipOfAScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early work of mine. Barely into the Glee fandom, which I've since left behind (sorry). Wanted to share this one here because it holds a soft spot in my heart :)  Enjoy for the utter shameless smut it is, with all my lacking knowledge of the Glee-Fandom.</p><p>Bryan Ryan would never change, Will knew that, and yet... yet, he couldn't help but look up to the man and entangle himself with Bryan in more ways than he thought he'd be comfortable with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playbills, Will, Like Porn

Bryan pressed so close to Will in a hug that had the Glee instructor feeling warm inside. He'd looked up to Bryan Ryan since high school. He'd sat in the group of girls watching him perform on stage. Will had had that same light in his eyes when Bryan opened his mouth to sing and he'd devoted a lot of time looking up to the man. Terri may have been the one that got away from Bryan but Bryan was the one that had gotten away from Will.

They pulled back about the same time, no awkward tugging and uncomfortable stumbling. "Good," Will said with a half smile and led Ryan back to the bar for a few more drinks. "So, did you come back to be on the school board here just to torture me, Bryan?" he asked before tipping his beer bottle back.

Bryan cocked an eyebrow as he looked over at Will. "Torture you? No, actually I'm back here because Wilma has family around here." He turned his eyes down to the table and bit his bottom lip. "It's easier to get away from her now and into," he twitched slightly, blinking hard. "Uh, into watching plays around town since her parents don't like me much."

"Mm," Will mused and spun his beer bottle around on the top of the counter, empty. "You really have become a Closet Glee, haven't you?" he asked as a smile twitched his lips again. Will didn't look over at the man from his past. He didn't want to explain the longing in his eyes and despair at the mention of Bryan's wife. "How about we get you a couple more drinks and pull you back out," he suggested waving the bar-keep down to them.

Bryan glanced over at Will, ordering more drinks. Soon the counter before them held a few more rounds of beers and a couple shots. A look of puzzlement came over him about halfway through downing the bottles as a thought floated across his mind. Will looked really good singing along from time to time with the songs that came out of the jukebox.

Wilma was a cover up. Their marriage wasn't perfect. Bryan really did live this false life, always craving what was in the basement. Or in this case, craving what was sitting next to him in a black vest. Bryan wasn't sure where all of this was coming from as he'd been quite the stuck up jerk-off to the man since high school.

Drinks finished, Bryan looked at his watch. 12:47. He ground his teeth and looked at Will who was standing and fishing his wallet out of his pocket. "Here," Bryan said standing and getting his out quicker. "Let me take care of it."

"No, I'll pay for mine. It's fine," Will tried to argue but Bryan reached out a hand and covered Will's, pushing it away.

Bryan offered a smile, a glint of evil shinning in his eyes. "How much can a school teacher really make? Save it, I've got it." He stood a moment too long staring into Will's eyes then hastily turned away to pay the bartender. Turning back around he found Will much closer than he'd expected. "Headed home?" he choked out slightly, surprise catching his voice.

"Uh, yeah I guess so. I have to be up for work tomorrow," Will said shrugging his shoulders a little, hands tucked into the khaki's he was wearing. "You?"

Bryan shook his head. "Not really sure yet. I'm not ready to go home."

Will couldn't hide the smile that was growing across his face. "You could come back with me. I have- uh, room." He thought of the smaller apartment with one bedroom. One bed. "If you want."

The response was quicker than Will thought it was going to be. "Sure, sounds good." Bryan wasn't sure why he jumped on it. He was really planning on jumping Will's bones as soon as they got inside but that might be a bad idea. There was no evidence to say that Will was interested in men. Of course, Bryan was married…go figure.

Will was a quick driver, of course knowing the town he'd lived in his whole life really helped. They pulled up to Will's house and were inside fairly quickly despite the obstacle of the haze of alcohol. Perhaps they shouldn't have driven home?

Will lead them inside, shutting the door and walking further into the apartment. It was dark and he groped for the light switch on the wall. He was having a hard time at it and Bryan decided to just go for it. Obviously the alcohol was impeding his reasoning. Grabbing Will by the front of his shirt he hauled him away from the wall and pulled him to his lips. The kiss was crushing, passion siphoned into one long moment of long awaited lust.

Feeling Will's arms wrap around him had Bryan's heart skipping a beat. Fuck the past, fuck living this lie, and fuck Wilma. This felt right- singing again and kissing Will for the first time. His hands were twisted into the other man's shirt, holding him in place so he could map out every inch of the other's lips.

Bryan's lips were softer than Will would have thought. After all of the harsh things he'd heard come out of them, often Will being on the wrong end of it, he imagined that Bryan's kiss would be hard and distant. This man grabbing at him was full of sensual energy and pulled on Will like a magnet.

When Bryan finally let go of Will they were both panting slightly through glistening and kiss-swollen lips. "Uh, bedroom's back there," he murmured trying to push Bryan that way. There was no way he was going to take that and only that. Will wanted Bryan and heaven be damned he would have him.

"I don't really take direction," he grinned as he pushed Will up against the apartment wall behind him. Bryan didn't even bother taking off the leather jacket he was wearing, just sank to black jeaned knees and started pulling at Will's belt.

"Uuh, Bryan," Will gasped as he was flattened against the wall. His hands perched on the wall, helping to keep hold him up.

Bryan obviously wasn't paying much attention to Will's poor attempt at protest. He'd worked the belt off, button open and zipper down. "Shut up Will," he muttered leaning in to kiss Will's stomach just above his pant line. "And just enjoy this." Bryan's hands moved the other's shirt up to expose the skin of his abs. Moving one hand to wrap around his hips, the other went to Will's boxer front and he danced his fingers over Will's hard member under the boxers.

He pulled a groan out of Will and laughed against his abdomen, breath blowing across bared skin and causing shivers to run through the male. Pulling both pants and boxers down just enough to free Will's erection, Bryan cut off his laugh by placing his lips around Will's tip. Both of their breaths stuck in their throats for a moment then Bryan pulled him deeper into his mouth and felt Will's whole body tighten.

Will's knees were starting to shake with the effort of staying upright. Bryan felt way too good for Will's sense of sanity. He hadn't thought this was how the night would end when he'd invited the man from his past to get a drink. Keep Glee yes, get laid…not quite. If he got both, this would be a fantastic night and he hadn't had one of those in a while now. "Mmm ahh," he moaned out when Bryan created a faster rhythm. Will's muscles were getting tight, heat was blooming quickly and he was having trouble keeping his hips from thrusting as Bryan worked him over in his mouth. "Bryan, I can't…hold back…" he had to at least give the man a head's up.

The vibration of a laugh made Will's hips buck and Bryan took the entirety of him in his mouth. Pulling back, Bryan grabbed him at the base of his dick and swirled his tongue around the tip, pumping him and drawing him to a climax. Bryan pulled his mouth away for a moment, crushing himself against Will and working his pulsing member in his hand. He drew out the orgasm with his hand for as long as he could.

Easing back onto his butt when Will had finally stopped convulsing, Bryan looked up at him with a wicked grin. "I think now we can go to the bedroom."

The next morning, Will rolled over and met a warm, sprawled and naked body in bed with him. Bryan was warm, sheets tucked around his bare hips and Will couldn't help but stare for a moment. He'd never expected this day to end up like it had. Feigning sleep he tucked an arm around Bryan and curled into him, soaking up his warmth and hoping he'd stay asleep a while longer. Having not woken him up by moving gave Will a little hope.

Bryan was laying there awake, eyes closed and breathing steady, just listening to the noises around him in Will's room. He'd not figured to being here. He thought maybe he'd end up in Sue's room but not Will's. The feeling of a warm body wrapping around him had Bryan's eyes snapping open but he managed to stay still. Now this was much more than he'd expected. He should be running right now, no he should have been gone. Staying the night had been an awful idea. Pursing his lips, he debated wrapping an arm around Will and cuddling back or just laying there. Bryan continued to just lie there, staring at the ceiling thinking about all of the events that had transpired.

The alarm clock went off in a shrill tone of beeps and both men jumped out of their skins, rocking the bed and getting tangled in one another and sheets. Will climbed over Bryan, getting stuck atop him by binding sheets, reaching for the alarm to shut it off. "Damn it," he growled and ended up knocking the clock to the floor. The beeping stopped.

So did the two men's movement.

Bryan stared up at Will. Will stared down at Bryan. "Uh, mornin'," Will tried with a weak smile.

Bryan rolled his eyes and skillfully detached them, sheets ending up hanging off of the end of the bed. "Guess you got work, wouldn't want to be late," he said picking up his boxers from the floor and stepping into them.

Will watched, confusion drawn in lines on his face. "Yeah and where are you headed off to?"

"Not sure," Bryan said with a shrug of his shoulders. "My wife might like to know where I was all night." He looked at the watch that was still on his wrist. Looking around the room he found his shirt hanging on the back of a desk chair. Swooping that up he figured his pants must be out in the hall. He didn't remember them making it to the bedroom. Shoes and socks near the front door more than likely. "See you at try-outs," Bryan said with a grin and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Will stared at the door, jaw agape. Bryan never changed. Will had just become another notch on that God's bedpost. "Sadistic, unfeeling God," he muttered, getting up and gathering his things for work. He was not going to be in a good mood today. But then, his mind kept flashing back to thoughts of all they'd done that night and he couldn't help but have a crooked, dirty smile on his face. "Damn him."

 

Will sat on the bench in front of the piano, trying not to look like he'd just been laid the night before. On the flip side, he also tried not to look pissed to high hell. He suspected he was losing one of those battles he just wasn't sure which one.

At least the kids were focused on a piece they were building for a state wide talent show in the next few weekends. That seemed to keep them from noticing his conflictions. Setting his hands up to start off the next piece for them, Will had trouble remembering some of the notes. Closing his eyes to center himself all he saw was Bryan on his knees in front of him.

"Mr. Shuester?" one of them spoke up and Will shook his head, snapped his open and looked up.

"Yes, sorry, a bit on my mind lately. I'm going to start again at measure three." He gave a forced smile, internally cursing himself. Come on Will, pull it together.

The door swung open and clanged against the wall, interrupting their restart. "What now?" Will muttered and looked over. Sue stomped in and pegged a glare on Will. He raised his eyebrows and watched cautiously.

"Shuester, where is Bryan?" she growled, balled fists planted firmly on her hips.

Will's mouth hung open in disbelief, not sure how to respond to that. His face flushed wondering if somehow someone had found out about his night with Bryan Ryan. "I, I…don't know. Why would I know?"

"You went out with him for a drink last night, trying to talk him into cutting the Cheerios instead of your pathetic Glee Club?" she spat out. Her eyes narrowed on him and she moved closer, lowering her voice and sounding, if possible, more like the devil. "You would drag another person into our battle? This is soon becoming war."

"Uhh…" Will stood up slowly and gave her a questioning look. "Since when wasn't it a war with you, Sue?" he asked and folded his arms over his chest. "And yes, I talked to him about Glee. He's decided not to cut it. He's even trying out for Les Mis," Will smiled triumphantly.

Sue stuck a long finger out sharply in his direction. "The Cheerios will stand long after Glee, Shuester, you hear me?" she turned abruptly and stalked out, probably on the prowl for her next defenseless victim- freshman boy, Cheerio with a life outside of the Cheerios, baby bunny…

Will shook his head and sat back down, head more muddled than before. "Ugh, great day so far. Just fantastic." He took in a deep breath, settled his thoughts and placed his hands on the keys. "Alright, back to work. We've got that tournament in just a few weeks. You're all doing great, by the way."

Will couldn't believe what had just happened. He sat panting on the stage, Bryan behind him. Their breath was labored from the exertion of trying to outdo one another and Will was conflicted with a mix of sexual tension and anger.

Bryan, once everyone else had left the theater, laughed. "That was fun, wasn't it Will?" he asked sagging back a little more, leaning against Will's arm.

Turning around, Will glared into Bryan's eyes, not caring that he flailed off balance from the sudden movement. Hell, it may have even brought a smile to Will's lips. "You stole my song and tried out for the part I was…I'm not sure I would call this fun."

Getting his center back and sitting up, Bryan looked into Will's eyes with a gaze of deviousness. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't feel the wonderful tension in all of this. That was hot," he said with a smile.

Will cocked an eyebrow and shook his head watching Bryan. "You have to be the most disturbed person I know." He was going to bitch more but felt something warm on his lips stopping all words. Will's eyes fell to half mast as he laid a hand on Bryan's thigh. He could feel the other man shifting closer, wrapping an arm around Will's neck.

Bryan ran his tongue over Will's lips, pushing his way in to taste the other male. He pressed close looking to kiss Will long enough to get him to shut up. Bryan's hands were wrapped around Will's torso, keeping him as still as he could. He may be a dick but that didn't mean he didn't want the man he was kissing. He just liked to push him around, lead him around, and torment him. It was a pretty fun game and Will fell right into it.

Will was running out of breath and it was getting increasingly hard to move out of Bryan's grasp. He should be upset at this sudden mouth-rape, but really, he was enjoying it. He stomach churned in delight and his pants were getting tight in a very inconvenient spot. Yanking back he sucked in a deep breath and pulled his hands up to place them on Bryan's chest, keeping him back. "I think we should talk about this before we keep, um, doing this…"

A laugh escaped Bryan's lips and he shrugged, letting Will go momentarily. "Yeah, sure. I think we should just go back to your place and contemplate who is going to get the part while we have competitive sex." A smile crept across Bryan's face. "You know, throw those heated looks at each other again."

"You're just terrible," Will sighed and pushed back further, getting to his feet. "How about we just stop?"

Bryan shook his head and climbed to his feet as well. He closed the space between them fairly quickly.

A woman's voice rang out from the aisle. "You know, I'm still here." It was the large woman who'd been trying out before their duet. She was watching them with a grin that would haunt both Will and Bryan for a long time.

"Right, my house, let's go," Will spat out, grabbing Bryan's hand and taking off with him.

Will was lying naked on his bed, head nestled back in the blankets and arms tied up to the headboard. The blankets that had been on his bed were strewn on the floor. Bryan stood at the end of his bed, in nothing but his own flesh as well. That hungry look in his eyes had Will's cock stirring in excitement.

"Mm, you look good all laid out for me," Bryan smirked climbing up onto the bed and very slowly making his way up over Will. Bryan was hard for him already and that only made Will squirm even more. He wasn't sure what to expect from the man but he was sure that it would be the best thing he'd experienced since, well, the other night. Funny, both of these nights of wonder involved this sadistic ass looming above him emanating sexual prowess.

Bryan dipped his head down and swirled his warm tongue along the hollow of Will's throat. He added a little nip then kissed his way along his neck, jaw and up to his lips. Delving his tongue deep in Will's mouth, he was becoming very used to the curves and dips of it.

Will was really enjoying this. The pain of the ropes tied just too tightly around his wrists, where had Bryan found that rope anyway, the feel of Bryan's tongue on his own, the warmth of another body pressed close to his was near ecstasy and he hadn't even done much yet.

Reaching over to the bedside table, Bryan opened the drawer and rummaged through it, reaching for the lube that he'd left there from last time. "Knew you wouldn't toss that," he chuckled and squeezed it out into his palm. Placing the jar back, Bryan reached behind himself and grabbed a hold of Will's cock with his lubed hand, rubbing the gel up and down his length.

Straddling Will, looking down into his arms, Bryan positioned himself just right and eased back down onto his erection taking Will into himself. Both men groaned in unison. Bryan started a rhythmic rocking, sliding up and down Will in pleasuring strokes. He smiled at the sound of Will's moans and sighs. "That's right Will, sing for me," he breathed out.

Will strained against the ropes that held him, pulsing his hips in time with Bryan's. He wanted to feel Bryan, more than just this, but lying there helpless to Bryan's tendings had his head spinning. "Bryan," he choked out when the man rocked his hips hard. It sent wonderful pulses of heat ricocheting through his body.

Bryan would have laughed had he not been in the middle of his own gasp and moan. Their hips rocked together faster, harder. Will's hands grappled with the ropes. Bryan's hands dug into the soft skin of Will's chest. Will dug his feet into the bed, pulsing upwards and deeper into Bryan. He was rewarded with a deep groan and short cut nails running in red lines down his bared skin. That was enough to send them both tumbling over the edge into sweet ecstasy.

They collapsed together afterwards, Will still tied but too tired to fight against his bonds any longer. Bryan was too busy catching his breath to let him loose. "Wow," Will breathed out.

"Mm, I concur. Aren't you glad you brought me home again?" he asked with a cocky grin. He glanced up at Will's hands and snickered. "Oops, forgot." He moved up to let Will go and reeled from an immediate slap across the face.

"Now I feel better," Will said getting up and locating his boxers. Two could play Bryan's games.

Bryan sat on the bed, watching Will head out towards the kitchen down the hall, stunned.

Sinking back onto the headboard, Bryan fished his boxers out of the sheets and slipped them on. His face stung from the slap he'd received and he rubbed his cheek, trying to get out some of the burn from it. Grinding his teeth, he debated with himself about whether or not he should leave. Well, should was a definite. Would, was the actual debate. His wife was home waiting. But what the hell, this was the second time he'd slept with Will, why not keep going with this. His marriage was something that was convenient at the time anyway- nothing all that important.

He eased back further, tucking an arm behind his head and listening to the sounds of Will rummaging around the apartment away from the bedroom. He wondered what Will was doing, out there, naked. It drew a smile to Bryan's lips that Will was comfortable enough to wander in just his skin. Will was a good looking man. Terri was an idiot for letting that get away, he thought. "Wonder if this means he'll start fighting back…" Bryan cocked his head to one side as he created images of the two of them together again.

A few minutes later Bryan saw something in the hallway. Will was walking towards him with a tray of breakfast food for two. Cocking an eyebrow, Bryan snickered. "How nice, dear, you serving me in bed."

"Yeah, uh, honey I'm very domestic," Will said shooting him a look of narrowed eyes and gritted teeth.

Bryan couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Mm, you'll make a good wife."

"Don't you already have one of those?" Will asked moving to sit on the bed and set the tray down.

"Yeah, I suppose I do," Bryan said offhandedly, shrugging. "You're not fully divorced yet." He looked over at him and gave a cocky grin, eyes bright. "And yet, here I am. In your bed."

Will's mouth hung open as he gaped at Bryan. There was no way that man should know that. He hadn't even known Will had been married to Terri, at least he hadn't till a few days ago. His open mouth was rewarded with a forkful of fruit from the tray. Bryan was smiling brightly as he fed him. Shutting his mouth and swallowing the spoonful of food he shook his head. "On the topic of you in my house, where did you get the rope?" Will demanded.

Bryan shrugged again, a body movement that was starting to irk Will. "Your garage." It was so off-handed and nonchalant that it took Will a minute to form a thought about it.

"You raided my garage for ropes?" he asked incredulously.

"Like I said, didn't have handcuffs on hand. Besides, explaining rope burn to your students is much more fun than just some lines that could be explained away by rubber bands from paper work," Bryan said chuckling and forking a bite of pancakes in his mouth.

Will glared again before picking up his own spoon and taking a few bites. "You're evil."

"You can't get enough of it," Bryan spat back quickly. "So, how do you think auditions went?"

"Don't wanna talk about it," Will said rolling onto his back and looking away from Bryan. What had happened really was eating away at his nerves.

Bryan almost pushed, opened his mouth to taunt and tease Will but miraculously shut it again, filled with fruit. "Thanks," Bryan said after a few long minutes of quiet. "For the food. It's good."

Will looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and smiled a little. "You're welcome."

"I've grown weary of your insults, Will. They sting. And they make me want to punch your face," Bryan growled. (1)

Will watched Bryan Ryan walk away from him, hounding the producer of the play about all of his conditions for taking the lead part. Glee was safe. That is what was important. Apparently his time with Bryan was over and that was fine. It was better that way, just walk it off now and leave all of that behind. Will had saved a man's life, in some way, and there were always more plays. It's not like Will had as big an ego to pet as Bryan did, at least involving the stage. Glee was his one true success and he'd continue to fight for that. Bryan would not have that.

Stuffing his hands into the dark blue jeans, Will headed back out to the parking lot and his car, wanting to get away from everything. Home wasn't what he wanted at the moment as it was still a mess from Bryan practically moving in with him for the past few nights. Driving sounded good. Just driving.

Bryan walked out of the theater building and to his car, smiling fading quickly. Why had Will given up his dream for a bunch of kids? They were one group, to be replaced with another group in a year or so, which would be replaced, which would be replaced. What real ties did Shuester have to them? Show-biz was Will's real dream last Bryan had known.

Climbing into the car, Bryan quickly found himself driving in the direction of Will's house. When he pulled into the driveway and didn't see Will's car he frowned and slumped back in his seat. Where the hell would Will be in the middle of the night? It was getting to be ten-o-clock and Will had left the theater a couple of hours ago.

On a whim, Bryan turned the engine back on and pulled out of the driveway. He was not sure he'd be right about this but he had to give it a try. He just needed to know why.

Pulling at the side door of the school building, nearest the Glee room, Bryan found it open. He smiled. He'd been right. Walking through the halls, lit up only by a light down the hall he heard a voice coming from that open door to the Glee room.

(2) _For so long_  
I have been attacked by your words  
And never holding back  
Now you're scared  
Of where I have been  
I was never alone 

Bryan moved quietly into the doorway and looked in. Will was in the room, microphone to his lips and singing. The gray sweater he'd been wearing was strewn across a chair near the piano.

_And I won't ever let this go_  
This is the path, the life I chose  
My life my insides on my back  
I'll keep my legs as strong as I can 

_I've been misguided by you_  
I've been mistreated, too  
If you think I'm gonna take it, no 

Careful not to make a sound, Bryan took a little step in as Will moved around the room, eyes closed tight as the feeling of the song poured through him. He was not happy. Bryan's confusion was growing, not abating as he'd hoped it would.

_Thought you had me_  
Tied up by a string  
On the side  
Something I've been wanting  
Said you're leaving  
But to my defense  
I was never alone 

Will was turning towards him. Please, keep your eyes closed. Bryan held his ground, trying to stay as far back from the door as he could and still see Will.

_And I won't ever let this go_  
This is the path, the life I chose  
My life my insides on my back  
I'll keep my legs as strong as I can 

Will opened his eyes and saw Bryan Ryan standing there, watching him. That arrogant, sadistic…Will kept singing, walking towards Bryan with a sensual fire marking each step. Bryan was obviously fighting getting the hell out of there as he rocked back like he was going to step away. Will shook his head slightly, holding him rooted to the spot.

_I've been misguided by you_  
I've been mistreated, too  
If you think I'm gonna take it, no 

Crooking his finger, Will motioned for Bryan to get into the room fully. As if caught by some spell, Bryan moved in, shut the door behind him and stood there watching Will.

_Say you want more_  
But it's all I got  
I wanna make sure  
That you know I won't stop  
You thought you had me, baby  
You thought you had me, baby 

Will closed in on Bryan and grabbed the front of his shirt, the words of the song still pouring from his mouth. His fist was tight in the button up Bryan was wearing and held him very still. Bryan's face was taut and his body tense as he stared Will back in the eyes.

_Say you want more_  
But it's all I got  
I wanna make sure  
That you know I won't stop  
You thought you had me, baby  
You never had me, baby 

Will pushed Bryan back on the wall, pinning him with the fisted hand as he leaned into him. He thrust a knee between Bryan's legs and ground against the man's hips. Bryan cringed, gasped and grabbed at Will's very well sculpted arms.

_I've been misguided by you_  
I've been mistreated, too  
If you think I'm gonna take it, no 

When the last words passed through Will's lips, he took in a deep breath and crushed his lips to Bryan's. His eyes were open, watching the man he held against the wall. Bryan's eyes were falling to half-mast, hands tightened around Will's arms in painful delight.

Will pulled back and pegged a hard look at Bryan. "Don't ask why, you're not going to understand."

Bryan cocked his head to the side and gaped at him for a moment. "How did-"

A shake of Will's head had him stop mid-sentence. "Your turn to sing for me, Bryan." Will smiled brightly and grabbed a hold of his shirt again, tugging Bryan towards him and walking backwards. Getting to the piano, Will spun them both around and shoved Bryan up onto the black surface.

Bryan tried to sit up on the concert piano only to be pushed backwards again. He lifted his head enough to watch Will climbing up over him with a primal look about him. Bryan's chest restricted from his sudden lack of breathing as he watched Will.

Straddling Bryan, Will forcefully worked off his belt and yanked the man's pants down. The boxers quickly followed. Moving up, he fisted Bryan, squeezing his hand up and down his hardened shaft. Will watched him grit his teeth and smiled down, a tight lipped grin.

Attempting to gain some control in this situation, Bryan reached down and grabbed the hem of Will's shirt, pulling it away from his pants. He was rewarded with a harder squeeze but didn't stop. Arching his hips into Will's hand made it harder to get at Shuester's zipper, but he managed.

Before Bryan could take over much more of the situation, Will pulled back and let himself loose from his pants. Their clothes ended up scattered over and the piano and them. Easing back down, Will grabbed Bryan's hips and dragged him up to Will's hips. He entered him in a long, slow stroke that yanked a gasp and moan from both of them. Bryan was grabbing at Will's arms, holding tightly and rocking their hips together. Will was grasping at Bryan's hips, staring down into his eyes as they had sex atop the piano. In the room he taught in every day. This was hotter to Will than it had a right to be.

Quickly their breaths were becoming hitched and labored as they clung and rocked together. They worked furiously together, the pent up anger and unresolved questions pouring out of them in another avenue of release. Both tumbled in the throes of ecstasy at the same moment, calling out each other's names.

Shuester couldn't look at the piano as he talked to the kids about their upcoming performance. His face was red and grew redder every time he accidently spied the piano. Too many memories of the night before flashed in his head. After the performance of Tina and her dance partner, Will heard something at the door. It was Bryan, holding up a piece of paper with marker all over it. Will lost his words. Lost his breath. And nearly lost his mind.

**See you tonight, lover. *smiley face***

(1) Right from the episode, not my words. Just loved the quote so used it as a time-break.

(2) Basbhat from The Audition


End file.
